


Grind

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Gallavich, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Minor Violence, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey gets a Grindr account
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 21
Kudos: 282





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from FB, you know who you are lol hope you're happy 😆

Grind  
(Gallavich oneshot)

"Mick, you know that's not what I meant." Ian said softly, face nearly drooping with how sad he was. 

Mickey just shook his head, not believing him in the slightest. "Yeah, well you fuckin said it and it sounded just how you said, so remind me how it's not what you meant."

The fight had been going on for the last half an hour, ever since they got back home from Ian's work bbq. The firehouse was hosting some charity thing, selling tickets for kids to play and rides on a fire truck, selling food and booze and even had a live band playing. It was going great, or so Mickey thought. 

Ian had proudly introduced him to his EMT co-workers, Sue was just the funniest person Mickey had ever met, even told him some crazy story about her husband and tying him to the bed. Mickey even met Caleb, a rather large and fairly attractive firemen, one Mickey knew looked at Ian a little too long. 

It was going great until Mickey left Ian with Caleb, something that couldn't be helped because he had to take a piss and didn't need Ian trailing him. Only when he got back, Caleb practically had Ian pinned to the wall, eye-fucking him within an inch of his life. 

So he did what anyone would do, he marched over to where he left them, nodded for Ian to move and punch Caleb right in his smug face. That ended the bbq for them, as did Ian's attempts to smooth it over with him. Saying that Caleb wasn't even that close, that they had moved out of the way for some of the guys to do a demonstration. 

It was bullshit, at least on Caleb's part. Ian was a flirt, but he wasn't aware he did it until he ended up with the guys number and had to reject him over it. Caleb knew what he was going, flirting with a married guy and eatin up that pretty smile and red hair.

HIS pretty smile and red hair. 

"When I said I didn't have a reason to be jealous, I didn't mean it in a mean way." Ian argued back, pacing around the kitchen.

"Sure as fuck sounded like you did." Mickey shot back at him, dancing around to grab a beer. "So when I told you the reason I hit him, you decide to say that I shouldn't worry about it right?"

Ian nodded, arms crossed. 

"And I shouldn't worry because no one can steal you from me?" Mickey asked, going over everything Ian said, trying to find the difference. 

"No baby, no one can take me away." Ian's voice softened. "Which is why I said that I would never get jealous over you, not because people wouldn't try to pick you up but because I know they can't steal you away either."

Mickey didn't believe him. He should have, but Ian didn't explain like this before, he shouted off some shit sayin that guys never flirted with him so he didn't need to be jealous. It made him feel like he wasn't attractive enough to be sought after like Ian was. 

"Yeah, sure. You can clean up all that language now and make it seem all pretty but I heard you the first fuckin time." Mickey didn't wait for his reply, just snatched his beer and headed towards their room. He set the beer down, grabbed Ian's pillow and tossed it on the couch before he locked the door. 

Ian could sleep on the couch if he wanted to act like an uppity bitch. Mickey didn't have time for shit like that. He already had low self esteem standing next to Ian, now he had those words that just made it worse.

Without a tv in their room, Mickey was forced to go to bed or play around on his phone. His mind was too wired for tv, but mindlessly scrolling the internet sounded like the perfect thing to help him unwind a little, maybe try to believe Ian didn't mean what he said. 

Turns out, he hated the internet even more than tv. He searched through Google, trolled all of Mandy's social media accounts using a fake one, giving her shit. That lasted about twenty minutes before he was over it. His interest was only peek when a link led him to another link that led him to an app called Grindr. 

Of course he'd heard of it before from Mandy and Iggy when he liked to may stupid gay jokes, and of course he knew Ian had an account at one point, at his manic point. It was nearly enough to piss him off even more until he decided to check it out for himself, to decide how mad to be about it all. 

Just like any social media and dating site, he had to create a stupid profile. Name, email. DOB, gender, sexual preference and a description of yourself or your wants and needs. Mickey put in what he had to, added a current picture of himself and under the wants/likes section he put something very simple, hoping no one would click on it and leave him alone enough to browse. 

"Just here to make my bf jealous, hmu if you're okay with potentially getting your ass beat."

Mickey grinned as he finished, marking everything as done and soon he had his very own account. It took less than five minutes before his inbox was getting blown the fuck up with offers, making his grin change into a glare, truly amazed at some people. 

But at the same time, it had that self esteem that Ian trampled rising back up, seeing some of the message he received, some of the suggestions even made him blush. It wasn't like he intended to fuck anyone, or have anyone fuck him, it was more to dick with Ian and that's what he needed to do. 

Mickey responded to one guy, some big lookin guy with muscles bigger than Ian's and a shaved head and tattoos. Telling him he wanted to meet and fuck, giving him the place and the time, then Mickey hurried to get dressed, changing sweats out for dark jeans and a decent looking shirt to play the part, then unlocked the door, smile in place.

"You done being pissy?" Ian asked as he sat up from where he was laying on the couch, eyes narrowed at Mickey's clothes.

Mickey nodded, seeing Ian's eyes blaze hotly at him from head to toe. "I am done being pissy and I wanted to show you something." He turned the phone, letting Ian see the opened Grindr app and the mile long list of people who messaged him. "How's that for having no one interested?"

Ian's mouth hung open. "Are you fucking kidding me? We fight and you join Grindr?"

Mickey smirked, seeing the jealously blazing in his eyes and fuck if it didn't get him hard. "Now who sounds all pissy Gallagher? Hmm, worried someone might actually be interested in me aside from you?"

Ian stood, angry as he grabbed the phone, unsure of why Mickey let him and quickly scrolled through them, a little green in the face with some of the shit he read. "Of course they are interested Mick, fuckin look at you!" Ian was almost yelling, scanning Mickey's body once again. "This entire thing stands on you reading too much into what I said."

"Nope, I heard what ya said Gallagher, made me feel like shit. So I found a way to up my mood." He snatched the phone back and tucked it into his pocket as he grabbed his jacket. "So now it's your turn to sit there like a bitch and watch some guys hit on me."

"I don't fucking believe this." Ian whispered, exasperated as his hands moved into his hair. "Baby please, I wasn't being mean. Just confident that we only want each other."

Of course Mickey knew that, but seeing Ian get as worked up as he had been made him feel good. It gave Ian a dose of what that feeling was, jealously, territoriality. Even if he planned on telling that guy to get fucked somewhere else, they both needed that dose of reality. That and he knew Ian would follow and Mickey was dying to see if Ian responded just as he had, with violence. 

"Yeah, well, we'll see now, won't we?" Mickey smiled and slipped a cigarette between his lips as he left. 

Mickey didn't bother with the car, he walked because he told that guy to meet him at The Alibi just because it was familiar and close and he knew that Ian saw the meet up place and wanted him there as soon as possible. After this, they would both be better for it. They'd have an understanding as to why it pissed him off in the first place. 

The bell rang quietly under the roar from the crowd when he opened the door. The regulars were already there, Frank included. Kev waved from behind the bar and approached him when he sat down, smoke still between his lips.

"Flyin solo Mick?" Kev asked with a smile as he set a beer down. "No ginger today?"

Mickey grinned and drank half his beer, knowing he would need that liquid luck to let someone other than Ian touch him, even if it wasn't overly sexual. "Nope, just me. Waiting on someone."

Kev's eyes widened. "As in family someone or friend someone?"

"As in he has a dick someone." Mickey lifted his eyebrows, waiting for Kev's increasingly slow mind to catch up before his eyes widened. "Tryin to expand my tastes from ginger to anyone who wants some."

"And you have someone else who wants some meeting you here?"

"Yes, I do." Mickey finished his beer and Kev instantly gave him another. 

When the door opened, giving that little jingle, Mickey knew it was Ian and not the Grindr guy. He could feel that heated stare in his bones. He didn't look back, but kept drinking as Ian moved to one dark corner of the bar, waiting. Watching. 

"You must be Mickey." A deep voice purred quietly. 

Mickey flinched, the guy was practically on his lap he was so close and much bigger than he imagined. His voice was deep, his breath already smelled like booze and Mickey knew even if he didn't have Ian, he would never let this guy touch him. But for now, if he wanted to sell it, he would have to endure a little.

"That's me." Mickey smiled up at him, feeling green eyes watching him, getting angrier by the second. "You sure you want this?"

The guy gave a deep chuckle. "Fuck yeah I want it." He trailed his finger up the side of his cheek. "You're just the right size too."

Mickey wanted to barf, in fact, it was inching its way up his throat and he chugged the rest of his beer to keep it down. "Not what I meant man. I meant my damn warning. I wasn't kidding, my boyfriend is a piece of work. Gets jealous easily." 

At the bar, Mickey nearly laughed at the look on Kev's face. His mouth hung to the ground, his eyes about popped clear out of his head and he obviously noticed that Ian was also in the bar but didn't fully understand what the hell was happening. 

"I'm not worried about your boyfriend. If you're here, means he can't handle a little thing like you."

This guy was a total tool. So full of himself, probably thinking that he wasn't serious. And even if Ian was smaller than this guy, he knew if or when they did fight, Ian would win. He had to. 

"You know what you're doin Mick?" Kev asked, looking back and forth between him Ian resembling a bull ready to charge. 

"No worries Kev," Mickey smiled confidently. "I know exactly how this is gonna play out."

"Maybe we should get to it, hmm?" He lowered his voice, once again touching him. "I can tell you're a feisty little thing."

Mickey was about to punch this guy if he called him little one more time. The only one he let call him anything was Ian, and Ian never called him little like that. 

"Yeah, I think it's time to get outta here." Mickey drank the rest of his beer and stood, the guy following closely, getting all into his space. "Wait for me out back, gotta square up and I'm good."

Thankfully he left without another word or another touch. Mickey reached into his jeans for money, tossed some on the bar and deleted the Grindr profile. His phone hadn't shut up since he activated the damn account. 

"Thanks Kev, that was fun." Mickey snorted when Ian scoffed behind him. But he still didn't look back at him, even when he could feel that need to fight. "Thanks for playin along."

"Mick, if I have to call the cops…" Kev warned, hands up as if he was already through with it. 

"No cops man, just give us ten after it goes down and it'll all be over." Mickey moved towards the door, green eyes stalking him. "And you'll never see him again."

"Ten minutes Mick, then the cops."

Mickey turned, headed for the back door at a slow pace. This was the part that he'd hate the most, that guy touching him even if it was all minor shit while he waited for Ian. But it was worth it, all of it. 

"There you are." He growled. "Thought I'd have to come find you myself.

The urge to roll his eyes was there, instead, he smiled and sauntered out the door, playing coy as he wasted as much time as Ian needed to storm out of the bar and join them.

"Here I am, and just a warning, I'm not so easy to handle." He walked away from the door as the guy advanced on him. "I'm a little mean, I bite and claw and even hit if I feel the need."

"Oh, I like that." He growled, moving closer. "I like a little fight in my boys."

Mickey's back was now against a wall, literally. His blood was boiling, his dick was hard knowing Ian was about to put this asshole in his place. And he was, just before the guy reached out, ready to touch him, Mickey could see Ian storming out, making the screen door slap against the back wall. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy growled as he turned, hands balled into fists.

Mickey groaned at how intense Ian looked, shoulders and arms bulging with his rage, his hair a little wild like his eyes, that pretty mouth pulled up into a sneer. He was so fucking sexy Mickey couldn't wait until this part was over, until it was Ian backing him into a wall.

Ian growled. "I'm the boyfriend."

The guy looked back at him, a little confused and Mickey could only shrug as he grinned. "I fuckin warned you man, potential beat down and you showed."

"Did you really think someone like you could really pick up him?" Ian asked, bewildered as he pointed to Mickey. "He is way out of your fuckin league man."

Mickey smirked, moving from behind the guy to get a better view of Ian. Saying all the things he needed to hear. 

"You couldn't fuckin handle him if you tried." Ian stepped first, swinging his fist fast as he pulled it back and sent it flying forward with all the strength he had until it connected with the guys jaw. "You don't have what he needs."

Mickey leaned against the wall, doing his best not to openly moan like he'd been dick deprived for years. Ian mad, jealous, was sexy as hell and he couldn't wait for that angry, make up, hate sex. 

"He is mine!" Ian screamed, hitting him twice before he had to duck or catch a big fist to his face. "No fuckin respect, even when you know he doesn't belong to you."

"Apparently he needed more than you red, he needed someone like me." He laughed, wiping blood from his face. "And after I beat your ass, I'm gonna fuck him like the little slut he is."

Mickey knew without a doubt that was the last straw. He could see Ian's anger, his rage over those select few words. He could see the fire in Ian's eyes. "Come on Gallagher, whatcha waiting for?"

Ian turned to him, his eyes changing from pissed off to desperately horny within seconds. "Don't push me Mick, or I'll kick your ass next."

"Yeah?" Mickey groaned, watching Ian's body react to the sounds he made as one hand moved to his groin, rubbing over himself. "You want this ass so fucking bad right now."

Ian growled, turning away from Mickey and back to the big guy. He didn't wait for some comeback comment to come to him, he simply punched him as hard and fast as he could. Sweeping one leg out to drop him on his ass as Mickey kept taunting him. 

"Finish him Gallagher," Mickey popped the button on his jeans, seeing green eyes flash towards him all without stopping. "Don't you wanna give me what I need?"

The guy below him was out. Ian pulled back, amazed that a guy so big was that easy to bring down and with minimal damage save for a split lip and bruised ribs. He was breathing softly, clearly out but alive and Ian glanced back to Mickey.

"That make you happy, hmm?" Ian showed him his bloodied knuckles. "Tryin to make your point."

Mickey nodded and quickly chucked his jacket to the icy ground, not feeling the sting of the wind as he pulled his shirt off next. "I did make my fucking point. Now you know how it feels. Now you know you're not the only one who wants me."

Ian growled, slamming both hands against the wall behind Mickey, bringing them face to face. "I'm the only one who fuckin matters and we both know it."

"Yeah we do." Mickey bit his lip and reached out to unbutton Ian's jeans, jerking them down his hips. "Now make that shit official."

"This is a one time thing Mick." Ian quickly spun him around until he could grind against his ass. "You better fuckin delete that shit."

Mickey nodded, pushing his ass back and moaning deeply as Ian mouthed at his ear. "Already deleted Gallagher, now get on me."

Ian moved one hand to Mickey's throat, squeezing hard as he looked for his lusty eyes. "Tell me you love me."

Mickey reached back, fisting Ian's hair. "Fuckin love you."


End file.
